


Vision

by Godoka



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godoka/pseuds/Godoka
Summary: Joseph is desperate to save the Deputy but will he end up dooming her instead?





	1. Chapter 1

Joseph woke up in a cold sweat, chest heaving. Every so often he would have intense visions. God would show him the future. The light at the end of the tunnel. He’d see himself with her at Eden’s Gate. But sometimes he had less pleasant visions. Nightmares. He’d see the deaths of his kin. The end of the world. 

This particular nightmare scared him more than any other had for a long time because he didn’t understand what he had just seen. His throat was dry.

Why her? 

Why now? 

Why show him that they were to be with one another when she would just be ripped away from him before they could join as one?

He saw her death. It wasn’t graphic but her shrieks of distress made his blood run cold. One moment she was on a mountain, holding her rifle with a tight grip and the next she was falling, falling and he couldn’t stop her. He couldn’t reach out and grab her. She disappeared. He didn’t know what happened to her but she couldn’t have survived a drop at that height. Perhaps she would have broken her neck. Maybe she would have been mauled.

He, who had witnessed his brother tearing the flesh off sinner’s chests and civilians being strung up and plastered on billboards with their entrails hanging out, was scared. Why did his brother’s deaths not haunt him as much? Perhaps it’s because he accepted that they were the will of God. They made sense. He knew that John’s sin would be the end of him. He understood. It hurt but he came to terms with it. God causing harm to the Deputy, on the other hand, didn’t make sense. They were meant to have a future. He was lost.

He combed his hand through his damp hair, trying to steady his breathing. He had to make a decision.


	2. Chapter 2

Joseph stood at the pulpit, staring at the book in front of him. The siblings wondered if he was hearing the voice. While Joseph could often get lost in thought, his eyes seemed to glaze over as though he was under the influence of the bliss that particular morning and it was not unnoticed. At first, John and Jacob simply shared puzzled looks at the behaviour but continued to sit to the side in silence, waiting for the congregation to arrive. Jacob wouldn’t stop bouncing his leg up and down, driving John crazy. Faith frowned but continued to prepare some bliss flowers to spruce up the church, giving herself something to do. After a while, however, the unnerving silence got to them. The Father would usually be muttering to himself or reading through something or the other. He continued to just stand there. There was something that was clearly bothering him. They were almost scared to ask him what it was. John was particularly on edge.

“Hey, Joseph. Everything alright?” Jacob asked while John watched beside him, wide-eyed, surveying the situation. Faith perked up and stopped handling the flowers slowly, smoothing her dress down with her hands as she watched the scene from some distance, listening in. Could it have been the Deputy, up to no good once again?

Joseph slowly blinked before meeting his older brother’s gaze. He seemed uncomfortable.

“By the grace of the Lord, everything will be alright. I am simply at a loss as to what he wants me to do…”

Jacob quirked an eyebrow “Did he talk to you again?” He was used to hearing about Joseph’s little discussions with the supposed entity. What had they been filling his head with this time?

“I saw a vision.”

“What’d you see?” John piped up.

“I saw the death of the Deputy. I wasn’t able to save her” he sighed. “It must have been a warning from God but I just don’t know what I can do, what he wants me to do.”

“I’m sure he trusts your judgement” Jacob reassured, “What happened?”

John narrowed his eyes. He knew how important the Deputy was to Joseph. It was why she was still alive. If it wasn’t for Joseph, he would have surely drowned her in that river many nights ago. He didn’t mind the Deputy being out of the picture. He was, however, scared of how Joseph would react if his little prophecy was to come true.

“This happened in the Whitetail Mountains, I’m sure of it. One moment she was walking and the next she fell and disappeared from view…”

“I’ll have my men keep an eye on her” Jacob assured, earning himself a grateful nod.

“I’ll look out for her too, just in case y’know” John added. Joseph met John’s gaze.

“Remember brother, it would be in your best interest for her to be safe or-“

“The gates of Eden will be shut to me, I know. I’ll behave.”

Joseph gave a satisfied nod.

“Be certain no harm falls upon her” Joseph shut his book “please” he forced out, sounding pained. They all winced.

~ 

“Depu-tee~”

Though the Deputy was a pain in the ass, it was obvious that Joseph thought her to be special. He expressed his wishes to make her his, whatever that was meant to mean. John didn’t understand but didn’t question his brother. He wondered if the Deputy was really going to die. The Deputy was a hard-ass. He saw that firsthand. He couldn’t really imagine her lying broken on the ground. That woman was too stubborn to go down.

He didn’t truly believe in the things that Joseph spouted most of the time. It wasn’t God. It was just Joseph’s obsession with the woman getting the best of him and plaguing his mind with worst-case scenarios. John loved toying with her but he would never directly disobey his brother to the extent that she died at his hands. He wanted his brother’s approval, above all, though he would never admit it, and deep down he was scared to see what would happen to him if Joseph didn’t have his way. While he couldn’t do anything when she outside of Holland Valley, he felt he had to at least cryptically warn her. Not for her sake but for his brother’s. At least so he had some sort of alibi if she were to die.

The radio crackled and the female in question grunted out a “what?” John propped his feet up on his desk as he lifted his own radio to his face with a small smile at her irritation.

“Why haven’t you visited me recently? It gets lonely without you, y’know” he teased “I’m sure Hudson would appreciate your company too.”

“Stay away from her, you bastard” she growled. He chuckled in response. He had way too much fun taunting her. He didn’t get the chance to do this with anyone else. Everyone else was too scared of him and rightfully so, he thought smugly.

“You know the only way you can guarantee her safety is if you give yourself in” he drawled.

“Hilarious” the Deputy huffed, gunshots echoing in the distance. He wondered if, but for once didn’t hope, he caught her at a bad time.

“Anyway, this isn’t a courtesy call. Keep your dumb ass alive, will you?” He grimaced at how awkward he sounded.

The Deputy snorted in response “one minute you try to drown me and the next you tell me not to kick the bucket. I know you don’t actually give a shit. You only need me around because Broseph’d get pissed with you otherwise.”

“Broseph?” he sputtered “look, you’re right I don’t give a shit. But I’m trying to see what Joseph sees in you and he wants you around. Do me this solid and don’t do anything stupid.”

“Stupid’s kinda my thing, apparently. And god, the way you talk makes it sound like he’s in love with me or something.”John frowned at that. She had no idea.

“I think he is. You’re probably in the Whitetail Mountains right now so just watch yourself and try not to get mauled.”

“Wait wait, what? Joseph and me? He only leaves me alone ‘cause he thinks I'll fulfil his doomsday prophecy or some shit.”

“True. Anyway, try not to die.”

“Now I’m tempted to kick the bucket just to have Joseph bitch at you.”

“Har har, you think you’re so funny, don’t you?”

“I’m a fucking riot” she laughed, sounding out of breath. Gunshots and screams continued in the background. John assumed she was giving Jacob’s men grief in that moment.

“See you soon.” With that, he put the radio down. He did his bit.

~

Today was the day. Joseph felt it. He didn’t know where she was. Was she even in the Whitetails? All he could hope was that she was keeping herself safe and his brother’s men were keeping an eye on her. What could he do except sit there and continue preaching to his herd? He was almost anticipating bad news, radio sitting beside him at all times. She was the one good thing to come to him in a long time, he couldn’t lose her like this. He prayed and prayed. God didn’t listen.

~

The Deputy huffed as she climbed. She was strapped for money. Sure prepper stashes and safes helped but she had recently blown most of her funds on a shiny new rocket launcher that she couldn’t even really put to use. It was way too loud. Peggies would be able to hear her from miles away. She wanted a more stylish shotgun instead and bear skins appeared to be profitable. It’s why she put up with the disgusting process of skinning the grizzlies. So there she was in Jacob’s region, rifle in hand, surveying the area as she went up and up.

She remembered John’s warning and wondered whether someone was out to get her from the way he spoke. It was as if he knew something was going to happen. His ‘concern’ was suspicious. Had Jacob sent someone after her? And why did he even care? Perhaps he wanted her for himself so he could torture her while Hudson watched.

Quirking her lip, she remembered what John had told her about Joseph. Sharky teased her that John had a hard-on for her, Adelaide agreeing with her nephew, but it was the older brother that was clearly obsessed with her. She didn’t understand it but then again she didn’t understand anything that the man said or did. He was a fucking enigma.

It was comical to even consider a world where she wasn’t disgusted by him or the shit he did. She also wasn’t sure if she would enjoy being third-wheel to him and God. Sure he wasn’t unattractive but crazy wasn’t a sexy look. She tried to forget how good he looked shirtless and to focus on the task at hand and not her memories of the preacher’s toned body.

As she was considering in which direction she should go next, a loud crackle echoed through the mountains. A deputy had to be calm and collected. It was part of the training. She was normally calm and unphased by loud noises and such, especially considering the time she spent with Hurk, but John’s ominous call and being on edge at that moment caused her to slightly startle at the sudden sound and back up the slightest bit. It was enough. She didn’t notice the log behind her. She tripped. Then she fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to look up the anatomy of a church for this. I thought the podium thing that preachers stand behind was called an altar. It’s apparently a pulpit. We learn more and more every day. I realised almost everything I write tends to be stream of consciousness and dialogue and no description. I’ve tried to amend that and will take care with that in the future. I just get a bit carried away sometimes! I hope you enjoy. Feedback and/or comments are appreciated as always!

**Author's Note:**

> How do you pick titles for your stories? Please help. It was going to be a reference to the sound of silence but I had enough self-restraint to not do that. This is going to feature one of my favourite tropes aside from the soulmate mark thing but you shall have to wait and see what it is. This is going to be a bit angsty, as most of my stuff tends to be, but it will mellow out a little bit later on.


End file.
